1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode for a lithium-ion secondary battery and a lithium-ion secondary battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, all-solid-state lithium-ion secondary batteries, including a solid electrolyte having lithium-ion conductivity as an electrolyte, have drawn attention.
Much attention has been paid to sulfide-based solid electrolytes as solid electrolytes of lithium-ion secondary batteries to provide improved lithium-ion conductivity. Nonetheless the remains a need for an improved solid electrolyte, and an all solid-state lithium-ion secondary battery including the same.